


Вокруг да около

by NecRomantica



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занзас всегда возвращает долги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вокруг да около

Занзас всегда возвращает долги. Наверное, поэтому он так не любит принимать помощь, даже от простых советов отбрыкивается, как необъезженный жеребец.

Оттого ситуации, когда выбора у Занзаса нет, кажутся Дино особенно сладкими.

– Ну и что тебе надо? – говорит Занзас, как будто это не он сейчас находится в положении расплачивающегося. Как будто это Дино пришел к нему в поисках поддержки.

Неделю назад Вария наследила там, где нужно было сработать чисто: похоже, Занзас в тот день встал не с той ноги, но отказываться от запланированных операций – не в его правилах. Неделю назад Дино воспользовался своими связями, чтобы убийство главаря одной из крупных Семей повесили на босса Семьи-конкурента. Сейчас можно было требовать все, что угодно.

– Альбертини мешает мне вести дела на востоке, – говорит он, скользя пальцами по обтянутому кожей кнутовищу – привычный, успокаивающий жест.

– Но ты ведь можешь разобраться с этим и сам? – в словах Занзаса отчетливо звучит насмешка, но он жадно следит за каждым движением Дино.

– Могу, но это займет время, и придется пожертвовать парой сделок.

Дино тянется к бокалу вина, задевает его рукавом, но удерживает в последний момент: на отполированный до блеска стол попадает только пара капель. Занзас залпом осушает свой стакан наполовину, делая вид, что ничего не замечает. А может, и правда не замечает.

– Так что, его надо убрать или просто отвлечь? – взгляд у Занзаса по-прежнему злой, но голос выдает – он в игре.

– Компромат – самое то, – отвечает Дино.

«Слишком мягкотелый». Занзас часто повторяет это – как издевку или оскорбление – Дино даже не понимает, но не обижается. И все равно предпочитает обходиться без лишней крови там, где это возможно. Однако сейчас Занзас молчит, только задумчиво вертит в руке пустой стакан.

Дино ждет. Ладони вспотели, взмокшие волосы на затылке неприятно липнут к шее – в кабинете слишком жарко, а ведь он еще даже не пил. Кнут тоже влажный, и в этом есть что-то пошлое.

– Есть одна студентка, – наконец отрывается от созерцания запотевшего стекла Занзас. – Подрабатывает в ведомстве Альбертини. Закончила школу экстерном. Несовершеннолетняя.

Он хитро щурится – догадайся, мол, сам, что дальше – и Дино понимающе улыбается. Но не спешит заканчивать разговор: решение проблемы найдено, но это не единственное, за чем он приехал сегодня в варийский особняк.

– Думаешь, она согласится? – он изображает искреннюю неуверенность и крепко сжимает в кулаке рукоять кнута – будто и вправду волнуется.

– Если мне не изменяет память, у нее тяжелобольная мать, – Занзас встает из-за стола и неспешно заходит к нему за спину. – В таких случаях люди не отказываются от денег.

– Тебе виднее, – отвечает Дино, чувствуя тяжесть чужих ладоней на плечах.

– Может, хватит уже о делах, а, Каваллоне?

Занзас весь – нетерпение и невыносимый жар, и Дино жалеет, что вообще завел этот разговор. Нужно было начать с другого, сразу, но тогда в крови не плескался бы азарт, такой, словно дразнишь дикого зверя, просовывая руку через решетки клетки.

Он поднимается и оборачивается, сталкивается со взглядом – тяжелым и мутным. Знакомым. Привычным.

– Как скажешь, – собственный голос тихий и хриплый.

Тело мокнет под курткой. Жарко, несмотря на работающий кондиционер – похоже, воздух нагревает сам Занзас, хотя пламени и не видно.

Дино шагает навстречу, стискивает в руке воротник кителя. Занзас одновременно сгребает его капюшон и притягивает к себе – резко и грубо, он по-другому не умеет. Низ живота сводит горячим спазмом. Дино пытается избавиться от одежды – неудобно, но разрывать поцелуй не хочется. Путается в рукавах, роняет кнут и, нехотя отстраняясь, нагибается, чтобы поднять.

– Так не терпится? – не удерживается от комментария Занзас, когда Дино, замешкавшись, задерживается напротив его паха.

В ответ Дино сжимает его член через ткань форменных брюк, и Занзасу становится не до смеха.

Он больше не говорит ничего, только выдыхает шумно через ноздри каждый раз, когда Дино проезжается губами от головки до середины ствола и обратно – больше он взять не может, но Занзасу и этого хватает, чтобы слететь с катушек. И все же он сдерживается, по-джентльменски не толкается бедрами, хотя Дино чувствует, как от возбуждения дрожат его ноги.

С бабами своими он вряд ли так осторожничает, и это льстит. Вообще льстит, что с ним Занзас всегда как в первый раз – заводится с полоборота. Кончает, правда, тоже быстро – пара толчков, пара растягивающих ударов в самое горло, когда Дино кажется, что еще секунда, и его вывернет прямо на начищенные сапоги Занзаса и ковер «Вичини» с мягким длинным ворсом. А затем – почти звериный рык и взрыв, наполняющий рот соленой влагой.

Поначалу Занзас пытался предупреждать его, чтобы отстранялся, но Дино этот момент особенно нравится – пусть даже он все еще не может проглотить все за раз, но со временем научится, он не сомневается.

– Я, кажется, все еще тебе должен, – отдышавшись, Занзас многозначительно смотрит на его готовую расползтись по швам ширинку.

– У меня на сегодня нет других планов, – улыбается Дино, вытирая влажный подбородок тыльной стороной ладони.

Когда-нибудь они вырастут достаточно, чтобы обходиться без дурацкой игры в «заплати по счетам». Когда-нибудь…

***  
– Каваллоне, оглох? – раздраженный возглас Занзаса заставляет вынырнуть из оцепенения.

Дино переводит взгляд с растекающейся по столу лужи на лицо Занзаса – глаза у него сейчас почти такого же цвета, как вино: бордовые. Злые. Завораживающие.

– Что? Прости, я задумался.

– Убери, – Занзас швыряет ему бумажную салфетку и откидывается в кресле. – Чего надо, говорю?

На секунду Дино замирает – в фантазиях все так просто, в реальности же он чувствует себя кроликом, попавшимся голодному удаву, и в очередной раз злится за то, что вообще решился приехать. Он ведь мог разобраться с Альбертини сам, мог собрать компромат, уладить свои дела и простить Занзасу его гребаный долг. Просто чтобы не чувствовать себя таким безнадежным идиотом.

Но он уже здесь, и промолчать сейчас было бы совсем глупо.

– Альбертини мешает мне вести дела на востоке, – говорит он, скользя пальцами по обтянутому кожей кнутовищу – привычный, успокаивающий жест.

На секунду в кабинете повисает мучительная тишина…

– Каваллоне, какой же ты кретин.

…а затем Занзас встает и идет к нему – решительно и быстро.


End file.
